Sappy Halloween!
by Degrassi Rules8
Summary: Episode promo: Narrator: It's Halloween time in the Ross household and Zuri has some tricks up her sleeve. Zuri: Just wait 'til Jessie sees the costume I got for her. Narrator: Some spooky things are happening to the ones who least expect it. Emma: Who ate all of the candy for the party tonight! Ravi: Why does everyone blame it on the cowboy? Stay tuned!
1. Promo for Jessie Ep 139 Sappy Halloween

Narrator: It's Halloween time in the Ross household and Zuri has some tricks up her sleeve.

Zuri: Just wait 'til Jessie sees the costume I made for her. [She rubs her hands together in a sneaky fashion, smirking]

Narrator: Some spooky things are happening to the ones who least expect it.

Emma: Who ate all of the candy for the party tonight?! [Emma shrieks, shown in her Dorothy Wizard of Oz Dressed as a Cat costume]

Ravi: Why does everyone blame it on the cowboy? [says Ravi in his cowboy costume, who's shown with a curious chocolate mustache]

Luke: I don't suppose a chocolate mustache had anything to do with it. [says Luke in his Agent K costume complete with sleek Ray-Bans]

Narrator: And everyone, including Mrs. Kipling, is in for a treat.

Jessie: Well this is gonna be a fun night... [Jessie says flatly in her gray-dyed hair and granny costume. Mrs. Kipling is then shown looking ill, complete with a prolonged burp that shakes the entire household]

Zuri: A very fun night. [Zuri adds, slumping in her seat from exhaustion]

The Ross family and Jessie in 'Sappy Halloween.' Tonight at 9C/8Pacific only on The Diz Channel!


	2. Chapter 1

Luke Ross enters the penthouse, closing the door behind him.

Hey Zuri! Have you seen Jessie around?

Zuri, sitting on her knees and her arms propped up on the coffee table looks up from her homework assignment. "Yeah she just left, why?"

Luke sighs and produces a piece of paper from his backpack. "I wanted to show her the paper I've been working on all week I got back. Look! I got an A on it!"

Zuri slams her pencil down on the table. YOU got an A? On a school assignment?!

Luke shrugged. "Yeah so? Says right here." He points to the A.

Zuri giggles to herself and then out loud. "No offense, but did it ever occur to you that an 'A' can sometimes stand for...awful?"

Luke rolls his eyes. "Well this time, it stands for awesome, thank you very MUCH."

"Yeah...and the first letter in my name stands for zany."

Luke takes off his backpack and plops it on a nearby sofa. "Hey you don't believe me?"

Zuri starts to stand up and walks over to Luke. "Since when have I ever been silly enough to believe anything from you?"

"Ohhhh I don't know...maybe yesterday when I told you there's a hairy mellow yellow monster that hides under your bed at night?"

"THAT doesn't count. I was practicing my surprise face for when I get a dog. See?" Zuri shows her surprised expression from that night.

Luke stays silent and eyes Zuri, crossing his arms.

Zuri drops her expression,then smiles. "Besides, Jessie told me there are no such things as-"

"Roooooooar." Bertram sneaks from behind in his Halloween mask.

"Aah!" they both scream, hugging one another in fright.

Bertram laughs. Luke and Zuri let go of one another, regaining composure.

"Hey, don't scare me, er, US, like that." Luke looks nervously at Zuri and Bertram.

Bertram takes off his monster mask. "Well then, I think my job here is done. You guys should've seen the looks on your faces." He points and laughs some more.

Zuri defensively retorts. "I only screamed because it looks hideous. What's with the mask anyway?"

They all move to the living room. Bertram examines the mask in his hand. "I'll have you both know that I'm celebrating Halloween a little bit earlier than usual this year. I've been invited to a very important festive decorative rendezvous."

Zuri and Luke stare at him blankly. He then produces a shiny white invitation card. "Also known as a costume party."

"Wow neat!" Luke and Zuri say.

"Sorry but as neat as you kids may think it is, unfortunately you four will be staying home."

Luke and Zuri pause and then resume celebrating. "Wow neat!" They high-five.

He looks at them questionably. "Am I missing something here? Isn't this the part where you're supposed to cry and say how much you'll miss me?"

Luke turns to Zuri in unashamed excitement. "Just think, Zuri. For one night we'll have the ENTIRE house all to ourselves."

Getting ready to run, Zuri says, "Adios, hairy yellow monster. Hello late-night curfew!" They both start to run.

"Not. So. Fast."

They both halt running and turn around on their heel slowly.

"Maybe I forgot the part about a redhead who's in charge of looking after you every single day and will be watching you guys the night of the party?"

"Whoa, who's that?" Luke looks up to the ceiling in deep contemplation. Zuri shakes his head and resumes her attention to Beltram.

"I'm sure Jessie will be delighted to watch us, unless she has a hot date with a certain hot hunk of a vampire."

Hmm and who would this certain "hot hunk of a vampire" be?" Bertram asks while quoting the air with his hands. "Robert Pattinson?" he suggests, a curious smile forming on his face while he sighs in a fake daydream.

"Oh you know...his name is umm, Johnny...um, Barlewalski...overschmidt."

Bertram looks confused and suspicious.

"I know, Bertram. His last name can be very hard to pronounce sometimes." Zuri laughs nervously.

"No it's not that. That was my 5th grade teacher's last name. That is so freaky. I hope his dad wasn't my teacher. He nearly flunked me in Geography." He shudders.

Luke and Zuri exchange very bewildered looks.

"Wait, did I say his last name was Barlewalskioverschmidt? Because it's not, it's actually... Smith. Johnny Q. Smith!"

Bertram still looks baffled. "Johhny Q. Smith, eh? Sounds smooth. I've gotta meet this so-called Smith." He then walks away and into the kitchen, sing-songing Johnny Q. Smith.

Luke leans in and says, "And you say I'M awful."

Zuri cuts him a mean look and says "Hey, I'm only 10. Work with me here!"

"Then you get an A for...that-was-absolutely-amazing!"

They both high five one another, then they stop short of celebration.

"But who exactly's Johnny Q. Smith?"

"Definitely not Johnny Barlewalskioverschmidt!" Zuri explains. Luke shrugs and both walk out of the room.

Cue intro


	3. Chapter 2

Jessie enters the kitchen with a few groceries. Emma is in the kitchen putting some dishes away.

"Hey Emma! _Guess what I picked up for ya_..." she sing-songs, tossing over a box of Pringlets, her favorite chip.

"Aaah Pringlets! Thank you thank you thank-" she pauses after turning over the label. "You did not," she gives Jessie a death stare.

"What? Did not what?"

Emma looks at her in disbelief and holds up the box. "No Sodium?! How could you!"

Jessie is still confused. "But I thought that's what you wanted."

"I said LOW sodium. No sodium is like eating paper cardboard, except paper cardboard's tastier." She pauses, furrowing her eyebrows. "Not that I would know or anything..."

Jessie lowers her head to shield her smirk.

"But anyway, I can_NOT_ eat Pringlets without sodium! It's against the law."

Jessie continues to put away groceries. "So? I dunno...just...dash a little bit of salt on 'em and you're good to go."

"But it's not the same. Salt and sodium might both start with the same letter but they are two _completely _different things."

Jessie looks taken aback. "Well! I had no idea this was gonna turn into some sort of science lesson. Too bad the words 'no' and 'low' sound the same."

Emma sighs. "It's a known fact that table salt doesn't stay on a chip like it should. And I specifically texted 'L-O-W sodium, which I believe spells LOW sodium."

"Texted?" Jessie mutters to herself and turns a little red, her eyes getting a little big. She didn't think to check for any texts while she was shopping.

"Wellwhat are ya ragging on me for, woman? Excuse _me _if that was the last box they had and cashier Marge was too busy getting someone to mop aisle four! I doubt she had Pringlets on her mind."

Emma looks down at the table and throws her hands up. "That's impossible! They know Pringlets is my favorite chip and I specifically told them to never run out. Maybe I should send Bertram out next time for some Pringlets. Maybe he'll be able to read labels unlike SOME people who shall remain unnamed."

"If Pringlets are that important to you, why don't you just go to the store and get them yourself?"

"Because girls like me do NOT belong in the supermarket!"

"Ugh!"

"Ugh!" Both girls throw their hands up and scoff, departing in different directions. Moments after, Jessie re-enters the kitchen and retrieves her phone, anxiously pulling up Emma's text message.

"Oops. She did text me low sodium. Even I can't stand unsalted Pringlets," she says out loud to herself then re-exits.


	4. Chapter 3

Zuri's in her room, organizing her bed and smoothing out the covers. Jessie enters.

"What's up Zuri?" she asks.

"Jessie! I'm so glad you're here. I've got something to show you."

Jessie says wearily, "well ok, but this better be quick. I have this sudden craving for very salty Pringlets."

Zuri stops and turns around. "For _what_?!" she asks, confused.

Jessie closes her eyes and smiles. "Nevermind."

"Now, close your eyes," Zuri tells Jessie and she does.

"This better not be one of Mrs. Kipling's surprises again, Zuri." Jessie folds her arms in disapproval, her eyes still closed.

"Not even," Zuri says, going through her closet to take out a dress. She holds it up.

Suddenly, Ravi enters the room, holding something. "Zuri, I think I have one of your-_aah_! It's a ghost! Quick, everybody...RUN!" Ravi throws up Zuri's belonging and bolts for the door.

Zuri sighs, placing a hand on her hip. "Thanks a LOT, Ravi. The so-called ghost was supposed to be a surprise." She focuses her attention on Jessie. "You can open your eyes now, Jessie. Scaredy-cat Ravi ruined the surprise," she says, eyeing Ravi.

Ravi laughs and flings his hand. "Who was scared? I wasn't scared." He pauses, turning to Jessie. "Was I scared, Jessie?"

Jessie wrinkles her forehead and says, "Well ya did scream like a girl and run like one."

Ravi sighs. "Ahh Halloween. The only time you can mistake a white dress for a ghost..." He eyes the toy belonging to Zuri he had dropped on the floor. "...and a stuffed animal for a pillow..." Ravi walks out.

Jessie opens her eyes and gasps, walking towards Zuri and the dress she was holding.

"Wow Zuri! It's so..."

Zuri butts in. "So beautiful? Elegant? Glamorous?!" she stares back at the dress.

Jessie looks taken aback and studies the dress. "I was actually thinking along the lines of 'very white.'"

Zuri continues to examine the ivory dress. "Hmm, I guess I see how you can say that." Zuri hands her the dress. Jessie caresses it.

"So what's the dress for, Zuri?"

"I'm glad you asked!" She clasps her hands together and smiles proudly. "I want you to be Ice Queen this year for Halloween."

Jessie gestured to the dress. "But I can't possibly wear this!"

"And why not?" Zuri places her hands on her waist.

"It's just way too pretty."

Zuri thinks and throws up an index. "Too pretty? No problem." She disappears and reappears with some color markers.

Jessie hurriedly takes the markers away. "No-n-n-n-n-n-no. You don't wanna do that."

"But you said it was too white and so I was gonna make it a rainbow dress." Zuri puts the cap back on a yellow marker.

Jessie closes her eyes and eyes Zuri, smiling. "Did I say it was too white? What I meant was-it's too...RIGHT...for me."

"Which is why you'll be wearing the dress. And..." Zuri pulls out a silver tiara. "This!"

Jessie says, "Zuri that's great and everything. But I sort of already picked out my costume."

"Really? What is it? Can I see?!"

"Not yet, not til Halloween. But I'll tell ya what I'll be. I'm gonna be a granny nanny!"

"You mean you're gonna be a grandma Jessie babysitter?"

Jessie closes her eyes in slight confusion, smiling. "You can say that."

"With white hair and itty bitty glasses?" Zuri gestures to her eyes and hair.

"Those usually go with a granny nanny costume, yes," Jessie says, nodding.

"And a rickety old cane that creaks every time you walk all hunched over?"

"Okay, we have officially gone off the deep end."

"Forget Ice Queen, granny nanny sounds so much cooler!" She stops and thinks. Looking down, she says,"But there's one thing I forgot to tell you."

"Don't tell me you were thinking about being granny nanny too." Jessie says sternly.

"Weeeeeeeell...no," Zuri says flatly. Jessie sighs in relief.

"But once I tell you, I have a feeling I won't be anything but grounded this Halloween."

"Well what is it?" Jessie inquires. Zuri moves over to Jessie.

"I sorta kinda lied to Bertram that you have a hot date with a guy named Johnny Q. Smith." Zuri squints her eyes and smiles forcefully.

"Zuri, how could you?! I can't believe you would-" after walking in hurried circles, Jessie spins around to a frightened Zuri.

"Who's Johnny Q. Smith?" she asks, confused.

"A guy that doesn't exist?" Zuri tries.

"Phew, that's a relief." Jessie sighs.

"What do you mean?" Zuri asks, relaxed a little.

"'Cause then I would've had to tell Johnny Q. Smith I had another hot date with Matt Wilson. And _that _would've been some heart-breaker."

"Eeeew Matt Wilson? That weirdo?!"

"What are you talking about? You haven't even met him yet!"

"Yeah you're right, I have no clue who he is."

"But ya still call 'em weird."

"No, I just don't like his last name." Jessie looks confused.

"Anyway nice talking to you!" Zuri attempts to leave.

"Hold it, young lady." Jessie puts her hands on her waist, expecting an explanation.

"But what ever did I do?" Zuri asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes and pouting.

"Zuri, why would you tell Bertram I have a hot date with some random guy you made up?"

"Beeeecauuuuse I...did?"

"Zuri..." Jessie presses on, not believing her. Zuri closes her eyes, defeated.

"Ok, ok. It's because it would make Bertram think we had the house all to ourselves on Halloween night...but we still would because you have a hot date with Matt Wilson, remember?" she smirks.

"Well, technically no...since we'll be hanging out with other people at a party..." Jessie comes out of her daydream. "But that's besides the point! Zuri, you know not to lie and that either one of us will be there to watch you guy-oh boy." Jessie begins to frown, realizing she'll have to make some negotiations with Bertram. "Bertram did mention something about a Halloween party he was invited to. Oh goody..." Jessie plops on a nearby chair. Zuri pats Jessie on the back.

"Don't worry Jessie. Ravi, Luke and I will be sure to find a way for you and Bertram to keep your plans and have fun on Halloween night."

"Which is exactly what I'm afraid of." Jessie sighs while Zuri continues to pat her on the back.


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Kipling is shown lounging around the penthouse, making some noises. Ravi walks in. "Good evening, Mrs. Kipling. So glad to see how enthusiastic you are about staying home all night with everything you could possibly need."

Mrs. Kipling makes some more noises and extends her tongue.

Ravi cups one of his hears and leans forward intently. "What's that Mrs. Kipling? You want me to rub your achy tired feet?" He glances at his feet and then to particularly no one says, "On second thought, we can skip the foot rub tonight, right?" Mrs. Kipling makes a few more noises and saunters back into the corner of the room.

Emma enters the room with the package of Pringlets. "Hey Ravi, want some Pringlets? They're totally sodium-free and disgusting," Emma smiles big, holding out the package to Ravi.

Ravi eyes Emma suspiciously. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What do you mean Ravi?" she retracts her hand a little, cradling the package. She frowns at little.

"I mean, why would I try something that you claim is disgusting?"

"Well, I tried offering some to Mrs. Kipling but she loved them and then she wouldn't share. And I can see why." Emma mutters under her breath and then focuses back on Ravi, smiling. "Anyway, why don't you just try at least one just to see if you'll like 'em. You never know..."

Ravi takes the box from Emma, still eyeing her. "Okay..." he says wearily. Then, he retrieves a chip from the bag and examines it. "Gee, how bad can Pringlies-"

"_Pringlets_!" Emma readily corrects him,

"Oh, my sincerest apologies...how bad can Pringlets be?"

"Exactly," Emma concludes.

Ravi takes a bite of the chip, his expression changing.

"Well?" Emma presses, smiling and rocking back and forth on her heel.

"They're so-"

"Welp, glad you like them." she daintly walks away and then turns back. "Oh, and feel free to keep the whole thing! Just make sure to keep them far, _far _away from me. I just need to practice some self-control." She smiles to herself and sighs. "Ahh, I'm so kind sometimes." She giggles and runs off.

Ravi turns around the box to read the label. "Pringlets, eh? Has a good ring to it, I think. Not to mention a very funny-looking cartoon guy with a pair of glasses on the box." He shrugs his shoulders and continues eating some. He then lifts the entire box up and empties the contents out into his mouth, making monstrous sounds.

Luke walks in and stops, disturbed by the scene. "I'm afraid to ask," he says quietly, backing out the room slowly.


End file.
